Schlacht an der Rubinfurt
|Ort = Rubinfurt am Trident in den Flusslanden |Ausgang = Sieg der Lennisters |Kontrahent1 = Haus Lennister |Kontrahent2 = Haus Stark |Kommandant1 = Ser Gregor Clegane |Kommandant2 = Lord Roose Bolton Ser Wylis Manderly |Truppenstärke1 = Unbekannt |Truppenstärke2 = 6.100 |Verluste1 = Unbekannt |Verluste2 = 2000 getötet, gefangen oder geflohen, zumeist aus dem Haus Norrey, Haus Locke, Haus Knotbaum}} Die Schlacht an der Rubinfurt (engl.: Fighting at the fords of the Trident) ist eine der letzten Kämpfe des Kriegs der Fünf Könige. Hier wird die Nachhut von Lord Roose Boltons Armee der Nordmänner von Streitkräften Ser Gregor Cleganes angegriffen, während der Rest der Armee den Trident bereits mit Booten überquert hat. Wie die Schlacht von Dämmertal war auch dies eine Falle Roose Boltons, um Robb Stark zu schwächen. Hintergrund und Vorgeschichte König Robb Stark ist durch den Überfall von Haus Graufreud auf den Norden gezwungen, seine Heimatregion zurückzugewinnen, dazu muss er aber zunächst Lord Walder Frey besänftigen, dessen Ehre er durch die Heirat mit Jeyne Westerling verletzt hat. Lord Walder lässt sich schließlich auf eine Heirat seiner Tochter Roslin Frey mit Lord Edmure Tully ein, scheinbar besänftigt, aber in Wirklichkeit hat er wie auch Lord Roose Bolton die Seiten gewechselt und stellt Robb eine Falle. Lord Roose, der Harrenhal erobert hat, erhält von Robb den Befehl, mit all seinen Männern zu den Zwillingen zu marschieren, um sich mit seinen Kräften zu vereinen. So verlässt Lord Roose Harrenhal mit 6100 Männern Richtung Norden. Durch starke Regenfälle trägt der Trident viel Wasser, sodass die Überquerung des Flusses an der Rubinfurt nur mit Booten zu bewerkstelligen ist. Die Schlacht Wenige Tage bevor Lord Bolton die Rubinfurt erreicht glückt Aenys Frey die Überquerung mit seinen Truppenteilen nur mit Schwierigkeiten. Der Hauptteil der Armee der Nordmänner muss dann mit Lord Roose in kleinen Booten übersetzen. Als etwas zwei Drittel der Streitkräfte übergesetzt haben, greift Ser Gregor Clegane die Nachhut an, die unter dem Kommando von Ser Wylis Manderly und seinen Rittern aus Weißwasserhafen steht, die Männer von Haus Norrey, Haus Locke und Haus Knotbaum befehligen. Ser Wylis ordnet seine Männer, so gut er kann, doch Ser Gregor greift mit schwerer Reiterei an und treibt die meisten Männer in den Fluss. Die eine Hälfte ertrinkt, die andere wird erschlagen. Einige Wenige geraten in Gefangenschaft, darunter auch Ser Wilys Manderly selbst. Folgen Lord Roose Bolton nutzt die Gelegenheit, die sich ihm jetzt bietet, um Robbs Männer weiter zu dezimieren: unter dem Vorwand, das Westufer der Furt sichern zu wollen, lässt er 600 Stark-treue Soldaten am Fluss zurück, darunter Speerträger aus den Bachlanden, von den Bergstämmen und von den Ufern der Weißklinge, zusätzlich 100 Langbogenträger von Haus Hornwald, Heckenritter, freie Reiter und Männer von Haus Cerwyn und Haus Feist. Das Kommando überträgt er Ser Ronnel Feist und Ser Kyl Kandon. Mit Lord Roose marschieren dann noch etwa 3000 Fußsoldaten und 500 Reiter, hauptsächlich Männer aus Grauenstein und von Haus Karstark, dessen Lord König Robb auf Schnellwasser hingerichtet hatte. Auf den Zwillingen verrät Lord Roose das Haus Stark dann auf der so genannten Roten Hochzeit. Ser Gregor nimmt die Rubinfurt wenig später trotzdem ein. Ser Wylis und die anderen Gefangenen werden nach Harrenhal gebracht und später von Jaime Lennister befreit bzw. ausgelöst. Über den Verbleib von Kyl Kandon und Ronnel Feist ist nichts bekannt. Quellen * Einzelnachweise Rubinfurt, Schlacht an der Rubinfurt, Schlacht an der Kategorie:Flusslande Rubinfurt, Schlacht an der Rubinfurt, Schlacht an der Rubinfurt, Schlacht an der Rubinfurt, Schlacht an der Rubinfurt, Schlacht an der Rubinfurt, Schlacht an der Rubinfurt, Schlacht an der